


Nightmares of a Future Not to Come

by FandomsMJ



Series: History No Longer Repeating [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Zelda has a nightmare, does a death in a nightmare need an archive warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Falling asleep studying the old legends was surely a recipe for a nightmare.





	Nightmares of a Future Not to Come

_Ganondorf cried out in pain as his knees buckled, sending him crashing to the ground. The Triforce of Power glowed brightly on the back of his hand as he clutched his chest. Zelda moved forward to help him, only to jump back with a startled gasp when he snapped, “Stay back!”_

_Link grabbed her arm, pulling her further away, “Demises’ Hatred has grown too strong.”_

_She glanced back at the knight’s stern face before turning back to look at Ganondorf. His golden red eyes had turned to glowing pale gold, his teeth sharper and more defined. His pained labored breaths turned to more of growls. It was almost as if he were slowly transforming into a monster._

_“Do it, Hero,” Ganondorf snarled, voice shaking with pain and barely contained rage that wasn’t even his. He rose to his knees, still clutching his chest as if he could stop what was happening. Behind the madness and rage in his eyes, Zelda swore she saw fear. Fear of what was happening, of what_ would _happen. His words were less of an order, and more of a plea._

_Yet when Link drew the Master Sword she wanted to cry out, to beg him not to. There had to be another way! But there was no time. They couldn’t risk putting Hyrule – and the rest of the land – in great danger. Nor would she risk Ganondorf living as a puppet to Demises’ Hatred any longer than he had to._

_Light glinted off the Master Sword’s blade and Zelda didn’t need to look to know the strangled gasp from Ganondorf was his last breath._

Zelda sat up with a gasp, ocean eyes wide as she looked around the room. Her rapid, frightened breaths slowed as she recognized where she was. The horrible scene she’d witnessed had been nothing more than a nightmare. She was at her desk, in her room. Not the ideal place to sleep, but at least it was safe.

She turned her gaze to the book still open in front of her. Looking back at her was a boar like monster with pale gold eyes and a snarling grimace for an expression. The face of Ganon, a monster that had threatened Hyrule long ago, only to be defeated by the hero of that time. She sighed and shut the book, shaking her head. Perhaps studying _Legends of the Princess, Hero, and Demon King_ before bed hadn’t been the best idea.

A glance at the window confirmed it was late at night, and that she should go to bed proper. After her nightmare though, sleep was the last thing on her mind. Instead, she drew a note pad from a drawer and retrieved a pen. Rather than dwell on her nightmare or make a futile attempt to go to sleep, she would do something productive.

She began making a list, writing down the supplies that would be needed for a trip to Gerudo Desert tomorrow. She knew her nightmare was just a dream, and she also had no real excuse for the trip, but surely a visit wouldn’t hurt right?

As she continued making the list though – and attempting to come up with a reasonable excuse for the trip – there was a thought nagging at the back of her mind. A thought she couldn’t quiet no matter how much she tried to focus on her task.

What if something like her nightmare was in their future?


End file.
